


Day 01 – Teach me

by Silvaxus



Series: Santa is cumin' [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Consensual, M/M, Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-01
Updated: 2018-12-01
Packaged: 2019-08-29 23:05:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16753180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silvaxus/pseuds/Silvaxus
Summary: Sometimes Jack isn’t sure how he’s supposed to deal with certain things of his human body but Sam is ready to teach him.





	Day 01 – Teach me

**Author's Note:**

> Hey Guys,
> 
> really, it's Saturday and you've got something new from me? Damn right! 
> 
> I write a few little somethings for every day until Christmas. Every day a new kink and a different pairing. I wanted to try new things and December was perfect for it after Nano November xD
> 
> Have fun!  
> Silva
> 
> Credits for the edits for my beloved Beta [CrowNoYami](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrowNoYami/pseuds/CrowNoYami)

Jack inhaled deeply and threw his head back against Sam’s shoulder. Sam’s chuckle was a deep vibration next to his ear and when Jack tried to speak nothing but a breathless moan passed his lips.  
  
“It’s okay, Jack. It’s supposed to feel good. Look.” Whimpering against the onslaught of feelings, Jack looked down at himself. He was sitting between Sam’s outstretched legs with his naked body pressed against Sam’s. Sam’s big hand was closed around his cock and slowly moving up and down only for Sam to twist his wrist before he went back down. Sam had explained to Jack what he wanted to teach him today. This lesson was called _masturbation_ Sam said he could do it all on his own when he was in private… or he could ask Sam for help.  
  
An intense feeling crashed through Jack’s body, and he gasped at the sensation when it only got more intense as Sam shifted his grip.  
  
“Here, you can use your other hand too.” Sam's voice was low and raspy when he took Jack’s left hand in his own and guided their hands between Jack’s legs. “Play with your balls, maybe tug at them a bit. You need to learn for yourself what you like the most.”  
  
Jack watched Sam’s hands on his cock and how Sam directed his other hand. The pleasure sparked once more, and he could feel the heavy weight of his balls in his hand as Sam guided him.  
  
Looking up when another spark of hot pleasure wrecked his body, Jack saw Sam smirking down. “You want to cum, Jack?” The question sounded so innocent, yet Jack couldn’t understand the meaning behind it. The pleasure was increasing and a part of Jack, the part the was purely human, told him that there could be more, but the young Nephilim couldn’t grasp it.  
  
Trapped between this knowledge and the growing pleasure, Jack looked up at Sam. “Please, Sam… I can’t…” Sam leaned down and started to whisper in Jack’s ear once more. “You can, Jack. Let go. Don’t think about it. Trust me, just let yourself fall into it.”    
  
Sam’s words made no sense to him, but Jack let go of the pleasure he was chasing. His breath hitched in his chest, his vision narrowed down on the assorted colours in Sam’s eyes and the pleasure rose to heights unbeknown to Jack. It raced through his body and it felt like he was thrown off a cliff and into unknown waters, but the young Nephilim could feel the light of Sam’s soul surrounding him and so Jack succumbed to the newly found feeling of pleasure.

**Author's Note:**

> For more of my insanity, find me on tumblr: [Silvaxus](https://silvaxus.tumblr.com/) You want on my taglist on tumblr? No Problem! Write me a message either here on Ao3 with your tumblr tag or write me on tumblr.


End file.
